Música Ligera
by superpaox2
Summary: Personas que viven en una vida sin preocupaciones y personas que viven en la calle a mitad de una guerra mundial,Maka una chica que siempre se levanta a la 3:00 am y ayuda a las personas que sobreviven afuera conoce a un chico singular amante de la musica que cambiara su mundo y el de todos
1. Chapter 1

**Wazza regrese con este fic :D pero con diferente historia no me gusto la otra o.e pero se me ocurrió otra nueva y esta si me gusta (?)**

**Empecemos :C! XD**

**Música Ligera**

Suspire y a paso rápido entre al escenario, todos gritaron cuando me vieron entrar, los salude a pesar que las luces me estaban dejando jodidamente ciego, agarré mi guitarra roja en forma de "SG" la conecte al amplificador y me dirigí al medio del escenario exactamente donde estaba mi micrófono.

Todos se quedaron callados, estaba buscando a una peliceniza entre todos ellos, hasta que la vi, me miraba con sus ojos jades, al fin y a cabo vino.

-Traigo una nueva canción para ustedes-agarre mi guitarra bien y empecé a tocar, todos gritaban de la emoción ¿supongo?

_**Ella durmió al calor de las masas **_

_**y yo desperté queriendo soñarla **_

_**Algún tiempo atrás pensé en escribirle **_

_**y nunca sorteé las trampas del amor**_

Me aferre más al micrófono y prepare mi voz.

_**De aquel amor de música ligera **_

_**Nada nos libra, nada mas queda!**_

La música empezó a cesar a mí alrededor y la gente empezó a saltar como locos, soy Soul Eater Evans y les contare como comenzó todo esto y en especial sobre ella.

**N/A: Y como siempre mi inicio súper mini (¿)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ _Soul eater por el grandiso hombre con nombre de sushi (¿) ok no Atsushi Ohkubo! :D_

Esta bien si le estoy cambiando mucho a esta historia XD pero aun estoy en fase de hacerla así que no se enojen D: okey esta historia es muy dramática DX solo aviso

Canciones: The Beatles-Let it Be,Revolution

_¡La chica revolucionara y el músico!_

Su nombre es Maka Albarn todos le dicen la chica revolucionara por intentar interponerse entre el ejercito, pero nunca la dejaran, aunque ella tampoco se rendirá, tan solo tiene 13 años, su familia le vale a las personas que estén afuera muriendo, pero la chica tiene corazón.

_-¡Por aquí!-dijo la peliceniza abriendo una puerta que daba camino al sótano, todos los vagabundos entraron rápidamente-¡Allá abajo hay mucha comida!-y cerro la puerta volteando a ver hacia otro lado._

_-¡Maka!-grito su madre desde la casa-¡Deja de actuar como loca y entra! ¡Te van a matar ahí afuera!- entonces la chica no tardo en salir corriendo e ir directo a su casa._

Es una joven de pelo cenizo y ojos jade, una chica que siempre ama leer libros y adora por su puesto ayudar a la gente, pero a veces se siente sola en este mundo.

Pero mientras en otro lado del mundo por Europa, un albino sin familia pero con su guitarra acústica caminaba sin preocupación en las calles su nombre es Soul Evans, pero muchos lo llaman "Eater" con ojos carmesí, como había dicho antes albino y 14 años.

_El Albino se sentó en una esquina de un callejón, abrazándose de sus piernas sin decir nada, escuchando los disparos y la gente corriendo, con su único deseo que ya no haya mas muertos._

_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_El albino empezó a cantar entre todo el ruido que había alrededor._

_And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_Una bomba cayo cerca de la ciudad, el chico empezó a temblar mas, siguiendo cantando, los disparos cesaron, el chico se levanto saliendo del callejón encontrándose con heridos por do quier el chico quiso ayudarlos pero no sabia como, entonces dejaron de respirar, el chico paso por el cadáver de su madre, las lagrimas empezaron a frotar._

_Ahora se encontraba en un funeral por todos los caídos en la guerra, un piano con una canción melancólica sonaba, era Soul._

_And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_Sollozos empezaron a escucharse en toda la iglesia, mientras Soul seguía cantando con más dolor queriendo llorar._

_For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_-¡Mama!-grito la peliceniza desde lejos viendo como toda la gente moría y Corría, algunos trataban de salvarlos, Maka trataba de salvarlos pero un hombre la detuvo._

_-Es demasiado tarde._

_Maka vio su casa en llamas, solo suspiro y salió corriendo de esa ciudad sin percatarse de las bombas que caían._

_And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me_

_Shine until tomorrow, let it be_

Soul había terminado de tocar el piano, todos se quedaron en silencio, algunas personas seguían diciendo palabras con sollozos a sus queridos difuntos, entonces Soul se retiro.

4 años después y todo sigue, esta vez la guerra no anda por do quier, pero si la anarquía, además de los políticos corruptos.

Soul volteo a ver por todos lados y veía muchas personas con sus letreros encentra la guerra, el chico suspiro, solo traen más problemas, causando más guerra.

Mientras que en San Francisco, Los Ángeles todos se bañan en flores y cantan canciones sobre amor y paz, en Inglaterra hay pura industria de metales y guerra de bombas.

El chico había cambiado a su guitarra acústica a una eléctrica con un mini amplificador el cual lo podía llevar donde sea.

Entonces ahí estaba una chica de pelo suelto, vestida tipo "Janis Joplin" con un gran letrero diciendo "¡Ya no queremos más guerra!" el chico suspiro y se acercó a la chica.

-¡Paren ya esto!-estaba gritando hasta que un chico la cayo con su mano, la chica le golpeo la panza con su codo-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!

-A si que eres una ¿revolucionaria? Para ya…solo causas más guerra.

-¡Pero no esta bien! ¡Alguien tiene que detenerlo!-la chica le grito a la cara al albino. El albino se rio burlonamente, la chica rechino sus dientes y le dio la espalda siguiendo con su anarquía.

Entonces Soul empezó a tocar la guitarra, la gente alrededor lo volteo a ver confundidos y Maka lo vio con ira.

-¿Qué haces?-le dijo irritada. El chico le dio una mirada picara a la chica y la aparto de medio dando la atención de la gente.

_**You say you want a revolution**_

_**Well, you know**_

El albino empezó a cantar en la cara de la chica como dándole una conversación a través de una canción, la chica bufo molesta y confundida.

-¿¡Que rayos haces?!-el chico le sonrió y siguió tocando la guitarra.

_**We all want to change the world-**_Soul le tomo la cara, Maka la iba apartar pero el albino no le permitió.

_**You tell me that it's evolution**_

_**Well, you know**_

_**We all want to change the world**_

Maka aparto la mano de Soul y lo miro enfadada y empezó a cantar.

_But when you talk about destruction_

_Don't you know that you can count me out!_

Soul vio de Nuevo la cara de la peliceniza y se rio y siguió cantando.

_**Don't you know it's gonna be all right**_

_**All right, all right**_

Maka le dio la espalda, Soul se fue al frente de ella y siguió la canción haciendo que la chica quisiera desviar la mirada pero el chico no le permitía.

_**You say you got a real solution**_

_**Well, you know**_

_**We'd all love to see the plan**_

Maka iba desconectar su guitarra pero Soul el esquivo.

-¡Basta!-grito cerca de él.

_**You ask me for a contribution**_

_**Well, you know**_

_**We're doing what we can!**_

La cara del chico se acercó a la cara de la peliceniza con carisma, la chica puso una mueca de rivalidad.

_But when you want money _

_For people with minds that hate!_

_**All I can tell is brother you have to wait**_

Soul se apartó de la chica siguiendo tocando la guitarra.

_**Don't you know it's gonna be all right**_

_**All right, all right**_

_**Ah…**_

-¡Para esto! ¿¡Quieres?! ¡Yo solo quiero paz! ¡Deja de molestar!

-Así no vas a lograr nada de paz-canturreo el albino.

_**You say you'll change the constitution**_

_**Well, you know~**_

_**We all want to change your head!**_

_**You tell me it's the institution**_

_**Well, you know**_

_**You better free you mind instead**_

_**But if you go carrying pictures of chairman Mao**_

_**You ain't going to make it with anyone anyhow**_

_**Don't you know it's gonna be all right!**_

Soul se empezó a apartar de la chica, sin antes agarrar su mano para llevarla con el.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces idiota!?-Maka trataba de quitarse del chico, pero era más fuerte que ella.

_**All right, all right**_

_**All right, all right, all right**_

_**All right, all right, all right**_

El chico suspiro alegre caminando agarrado de la mano con la chica que pataleaba sin parar, en un camino con desierto.

-¡¿Puedes soltarme!?

-¡Ven! ¡Ven!-Soul empezó a correr con la chica en mano.

-¡Idiota! ¡Suéltame!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Soul eater por el grandiso hombre con nombre de sushi (¿) ok no Atsushi Ohkubo! :D_

_Canciones:Black Sabbath-Paranoid,Muse-Uprising_

_**¡Paranoid!**_

_-Bien… ¿Dónde estamos?-dijo la chica mirando por do quier-En…_

_-en la industrial y bombardeada ciudad de Birmingham, Inglaterra-dijo Soul tan de repente sin ninguna expresión de depresión en su cara._

-¡Bien! ¿Para que me trajiste aquí?-Maka lo miro enfadada con una pose de sus manos en la cintura.

-Te quiero ayudar-dijo Soul mirando la ciudad llena de humo de fabricas.

-¡¿Qué!? Y para eso ¡me tuviste que quitar de mi rebeldía!-grito Maka.

Soul la miro sin ninguna expresión-Pero lo haremos de otra manera.

-¿Cómo?-dijo interesada Maka.

-La música-Soul le sonrió-como sea soy Soul Eater Evans y ¿usted?

-Maka Albarn-los dos estrecharon las manos, Soul no la soltó y empezó a correr por la ciudad-¡Ven te llevare donde hay personas como nosotros!-dijo Soul.

-¡¿Dónde!?-grito Maka corriendo al paso de Soul.

-¡Bueno solo es una persona y!-Soul se detuvo en un edificio lleno de personas trabajo y vendiendo cosas.

-Ven entremos por aquí-murmuro Soul, tapándole la boca a Maka para que no gritoneara, pasaron entre muchas personas hasta llegar a un sótano.

-¡Bien aquí es!-el chico cerro la puerta atrás de ellos, lo primero que vio Maka fue un chico con gran cuerpo y con cicatrices por los brazos. Sentado en una batería.

-Maka él es Black star un chico del ejercito, no habla tanto-Maka asintió.

-Hola Black star.

El chico solo sonrió y no dijo nada más-¿Por qué no habla?

-Ya sabrás-dijo Soul, Maka asintió levemente.

-¡Bien! ¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?-dijo Black star desde el fondo.

-Si un poco y se cantar.

-Eso ya me di cuenta-dijo Soul-Ten unas acordes de nota ¿puedes?

-Claro….-Soul agarro su guitarra y le dio una a Maka, un bajo de color rojo y blanco-¿Y el bajo?

-Si…-dijo Maka.

-Bien te explico yo era ¡era! Como tu pero todos me decían loco, por eso se me ocurrió esta canción-Soul empezó a tocar un riff de guitarra, Maka se sobresalto y empezó a tocar las notas que estaban en la hoja junto la batería de Black star.

_**Finished with my woman 'cause she couldn't help me with my mind **_

_**people think i'm insane because i am frowning all the time**_

Entonces Maka empezó a pensar ¿estaría en una banda? Pero ¿de que serviría esto? Soul siguió cantando.

_**all day long i think of things but nothing seems to satisfy **_

_**think i'll lose my mind if i don't find something to pacify **_

_**can you help me! occupy my brain!? oh yeah **_

_**i need someone to show me the things in life that i can't find **_

_**i can't see the things that make true happiness, i must be blind**_

Soul empezó a dar un Solo de guitarra, Maka se fijo en sus dedos, había dos que no tenia… que extraño…luego se lo habría que preguntar, Soul seguía concentrado en su solo.

_**make a joke and i will sigh and you will laugh and i will cry **_

_**happiness i cannot feel and love to me us so unreal **_

_**and so as you hear these words telling you now of my state **_

_**i tell you to enjoy life i wish i could but it's too late**_

Y con eso termino la canción, Maka dejo de tocar por que los acordes se habían terminado la canción en la hoja.

-Interesante canción ¿pero que piensas hacer?

-¡Tu!-la apunto con el dudo-Me ayudaras hacer himnos y canciones contra el gobierno corrupto y la guerra.

-¡¿Qué!? Pero… ¡esta bien!

-¡Pero primero buscaremos mas miembros! Y –Soul se acercó a Maka-Hacer que este chico hable-murmuro.

-¡Claro!-grito Maka alegre.

Black star se levanto por las miradas de los dos-¡Vamos al centro de esta ciudad!

Black star y Maka sonrieron y agarraron sus cosas, dirigiéndose a la salida del ese sótano.

-¿Oigan el sótano es suyo?-pregunto Maka mientras seguía caminando, Black star y Soul se dieron una mirada chistosa.

-¡No! ¡Así que corre!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo divertidos.

-¡Oigan atrapen a esos chicos!

-¡¿Qué rayos!?-grito Maka corriendo al paso de los dos chicos.

_**Maka Pov**_

Llegamos jadeando a un lugar extraño, este lugar es extraño de hecho, agarre una liga y amarre mi pelo en una cola.

-¡Ya nos dejaron de seguir!-canturreo Soul.

Me fije a una chica que estaba en el fondo en una silla de ruedas, suspire y me separe de los locos y Soul me había mentido ¡ese chico no para de gritar! Llegue hacia la chica.

-¡Hola!-dije vi como la chica levantaba la mirada alegre.

-Hola-era una chica pelinegra con una cola de caballo y un vestido parecido a una kimono.

-Soy ¡Maka Albarn!

-Tsubaki-seguía sonriendo.

-¡Oh!-grite mirando sus dedos-¿tocas el piano o algún instrumento?

-¡Claro! El bajo de hecho-genial ya se quien será el bajista.

-¿Tu odias lo que esta pasando?-me recargue en una pared sentándome a lado de ella.

-Claro…por ellos soy huérfana y no puedo caminar.

-¿Te gustaría cambiar al mundo?

-¿Cómo?-me miro curiosa, le sonreí y vi como los dos idiotas me estaban buscando y gritando mí nombre.

-¡Ven!-agarre la silla de ruedas de Tsubaki y salimos disparadas junto a los idiotas-¡Hey Soul!

-¿Qué pasa planita?

-¡¿Dónde estabas!?

-¡Miren esta es Tsubaki!

-Oh ¡Hola!-dijeron los dos al coro-¿Qué pasa?

-Soul ¿podemos tocar tu canción?

Los ojos de Soul se abrieron como platos-¡Claro! ¡Ten!-Soul me dio unas hojas de notas de bajo.

-¡Hagamos anarquía!-grito Black star posicionando su batería y Soul conectando su amplificador, por supuesto y mi bajo.

-¡Tu observa a tu dios chica!-grito Black star a Tsubaki, ella sonrió.

-¡No la molestes!-grite enojada-¡Bien!-voltee a ver a Soul.

Los tres empezamos a tocar al coro, yo miraba a Tsubaki la cual me miraba con curiosidad, gente pasaba mirándonos los adultos nos miraban como ¿locos? Y los adolecentes ¿asombrados?

Soul hiso un sonido con la guitarra y se acercó al micrófono.

_**The paranoia is in bloom, the PR **_

_**The transmissions will resume **_

_**They'll try to push drugs **_

_**Keep us all dumbed down and hope that **_

_**We will never see the truth around**_

La gente empezó acercarse curiosamente, Tsubaki cerro los ojos siguiendo la canción.

_**Another promise, another scene, another **_

_**A package not to keep us trapped in greed **_

_**With all the green belts wrapped around our minds **_

_**...and endless red tape to keep the truth confined**_

Ya teníamos a casi toda la ciudad alrededor nosotros, suspire nerviosa ¿Qué lograremos?

_**They will not force us **_

_**They will stop degrading us **_

_**They will not control us **_

_**We will be victorious**_

Soul empezó a caminar alrededor de todos haciendo que todos movieran su cabeza con una expresión singular.

_**Interchanging mind-control come let the **_

_**Revolution take its toll if you could **_

_**Flick the switch and open your third eye, you'd see that **_

_**We should never be afraid to die**_

_**Rise up and take the power back, it's time that **_

_**The fat cats had a heart attack, you know that **_

_**Their time is coming to an end, we have to **_

_**Unify and watch our flag ascend**_

Soul paro de tocar y alzo el puño, todas las personas le siguieron entonces me di cuenta que estaba haciendo un solo de bajo y me puse mas nerviosa. Pero apareció de nuevo la guitarra de Soul junto los tres.

_**They will not force us **_

_**They will stop degrading us **_

_**They will not control us **_

_**We will be victorious!**_

La gente seguía moviendo su puño, la policía había llegado, tragué saliva nerviosa ¡mierda!

Soul toco el mismo sonido de guitarra tres veces y volteo a ver a el ejercito ¡perfecto vamos a huir!

_**They will not force us **_

_**They will stop degrading us **_

_**They will not control us **_

_**We will be victorious!**_

¡Mierda! ¡¿Esta loco!? Pero es verdad tenemos que hacer algo, la canción termino la gente grito y el ejercito iba con nosotros.

Guarde el bajo y Salí corriendo donde Tsubaki, junto los dos idiotas.

-Me uno-dijo de repente.

-¡¿Enserio!?-grito emocionado Black star.

-¡Claro toco el bajo!

-Bien, bien ¡no tenemos tiempo! –Soul salió corriendo divertido seguido por Black star, disparos se escucharon-okey…-dije para mi misma agarre la silla de Tsubaki y salimos disparadas-¡Corre!


End file.
